


and a hot caramel macchiato, please

by komorebicheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Not Beta Read, chan is anxious leave him be, i wrote this all in one night instead of sleeping i'm so sorry, this is my first fic pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebicheol/pseuds/komorebicheol
Summary: “ i’ll have a medium mocha latte with an extra shot of espresso and whipped cream… please”chan’s just about to give him his total when mingyu cuts him off, “and..”and..?he usually doesn’t order anything else..in this moment, chan realizes his relief of anxiety had made him completely oblivious of the man standing behind his friend. in chan’s defense, mingyu is getting bigger (don’t tell him that, his ego would inflate like a helium balloon) and the new guy seems to be attempting to hide behind him....chan takes the time to get a proper first look at the new guy.he’s kind of cute…
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	and a hot caramel macchiato, please

chan’s attention is drawn by the clear chimes of the familiar bells above their door as more customers walk in. it’s a couple this time, maybe on a night date?  


he greets them with the usual cheery, "hello, welcome in!"  


his greeting was returned with small smiles and a nod of their heads. chan hums to himself in thought. another day, another night shift at his small cafe.  


as they look over their pastry options, he moves to touch the screen of the store’s new tablet registers. fancy. he’s never been the type to prefer high-tech equipment, and in his opinion, the sleek white didn’t go well with the store’s rustic vibe. but hey, who was he to decide? glancing up, the couple’s still deciding. this is when it gets awkward.  


not wanting to rush the pair, he fiddles with quite literally anything else. wiping and re-wiping the screens. oh? is that a stain on the counter? better wipe that extra hard. drawing out every action as long as possible while staying around the register area, he gets increasingly anxious. there’s no one else in the store, so he can’t even make casual small talk!  


as he’s re-tying his apron for the fourth time, the bells ring again. a regular walks in and straight for the register! oh, thank god. chan’s smile grows tenfold as he sees his long time friend, mingyu, approach the counter. mingyu stares at the menu above chan’s head as he always does (even though he orders the same drink every time anyways). he flashes his signature canine-grin as he orders his usual,  


“ i’ll have a medium mocha latte with an extra shot of espresso and whipped cream… please”  


chan’s just about to give him his total when mingyu cuts him off, “and..”  


and.. ?  


he usually doesn’t order anything else..  


in this moment, chan realizes his relief of anxiety made him completely blind of the man standing behind his friend. in chan’s defense, mingyu _is_ getting bigger (don’t tell him that, his ego would inflate like a helium balloon) and the new guy seems to be attempting to hide behind him.  


“what do you have that’s strong? but sweet, he’s not really into coffee that much..”  


chan lists off his options: a vanilla latte? chai? maybe a caramel macchiato? or just hot tea?  


mingyu’s smile is unwavering as he settles for “whatever _you_ drink”. so a caramel macchiato it is.  


he rings up their total, and as the two take their seat, he sees the couple exit the doors. huh. i guess they didn’t see anything they liked, chan thinks. oh well.  


moving down the counter, he starts the only two drinks in the queue. this is definitely his favorite part. as he waits for the milk to steam and the shots to pull, he takes out the marker from his apron pocket. with the cap held between his teeth, he doodles a small puppy on mingyu’s cup, as per request. chan’s not exactly an artist, but it _resembles_ a dog! that’s all that matters. proudly, he sets the cup down and finishes off the drink, making sure the whipped cream is perfect for his whiny friend. he decides to doodle a small cat on the other cup because.. well, because why not?  


with one more drink to make, his eyes drift to the two others in the cafe. they’ve set up what looks to be a study session? he can’t be sure from here, but they’ve got open notebooks and pencils in hand. chan takes the time to get a proper first look at the new guy.  


_he’s kind of cute…_ and as if on cue, the aforementioned guy happens to look up and make eye contact. no he’s not !  


_he’s not cute he’s not cute he’s not cute_ chan repeats in his head as he adds the final touch of caramel drizzle, somewhat nervously, into the cup.  


mingyu smiles and gets up as chan calls out his name for the drinks. after a sing-songy ‘thank you’, mingyu returns to his table to continue his work and give the second drink to the other. chan tries to have a split second of eye contact. nice, friendly, customer service, professional, eye contact. not too much, not awkward, just eye contact.  


the man smiles back. _nailed it_.  


chan begins his finishing tasks, sweeping the floor as he thinks of how not-awkward the interaction was, smiling proudly to himself.  


as no more customers walk in for the rest of the night, chan can take his time cleaning up! he pretends not to notice the reflection of one (if not both) of the guys in the cafe glancing at him a few times through the window. he even hears mingyu’s voice every now and then, and while he can’t quite tell what he’s saying from this far away, chan’s familiar with the playful, teasing tone.  


soon enough, closing time comes and mingyu walks up to the counter, most likely to say goodnight, chan thinks.  


as they make small talk at the counter, chan sees the new friend clean up their table. how nice of him!  


_uh oh._  


mingyu’s smile turns into a devilish smirk. “you know, he saw you doodle on his cup.. he was just a little disappointed it wasn’t your number though.”  


chan almost chokes on his water.  


gyu just rolls his eyes,  


“you’re always so confident, but the second someone else thinks you’re cute you become like this?” he laughs, meaning well, chan hopes, “i was going to give you his number but that’s not really my place. don’t worry, he’ll be back tomorrow.” and with that and a wink, mingyu heads for the door.  


“wonu-hyung! i’m going to heat up the car while you finish up, okay?” he calls over, and his friend just nods and packs a tiny bit faster.  


just a minute later, ‘wonu-hyung’ is hurriedly out the door, with just a nod, a shy smile, and a quiet “have a good night” in chan’s direction.  


oh. that’s a nice feeling. now if only his heart would stop attempting to beat out of his chest.  


walking over to their table, rag in hand to give it a quick wipe down, chan sees the table seemingly already clean, but with a single napkin neatly folded in half.  


should he be hopeful? probably not. but! he _is_ lee chan and if there’s one thing he is, it’s positive!  


he opens the napkin.  


and sure thing, in quickly scrawled pencil, 

“ i’d ask you out for coffee but that seems a bit counterintuitive.. is there anything else you’d like?  
you can give me your answer in person, i’ll be sure to be back tomorrow.  
wonwoo

ps. your cat drawing is adorable “ 

his head whips up, and just on time, he can see mingyu bark out a laugh, slapping wonwoo on the shoulder as the other begrudgingly puts on his seat belt. he’s teasing him. chan just knows.  


his phone goes off, and it’s a text from one of his coworkers, seungkwan. as expected, it’s the usual ‘i can’t make it tomorrow, i’m sick in bed, would you be able to take my shift?’. with a last glance out the window and a growing smile on his face, chan’s never replied to a text faster.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic, so i'm so sorry if it's not that great! but i wrote this all in one night for a friend, and though i've re-read it a few times, i'm too scared to read it again, so i'm just posting it and running. byebye!


End file.
